Heart of the Ocean
by Lucky Brayden
Summary: Two teens, from two different worlds... fall in love. But when tragedy strikes, will love keep Shawn and Tatiana together, or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hey all. I'm here with a new story. It's a little different from my last story but It's good. Read on and please review!**

I'm not a famous man, or some would think. I'm just a simple man, with common thoughts and common dreams. I've lived a normal life, or at least tried to. There are no statues or buildings in my name and after I'm gone, my name will fade into the depths of obscurity. But I've lived as much of a fulfilling life as the richest man in the world. For I had the love of one woman, and that was all I needed. The year was 1912, and I was nineteen years old. As the oldest of my family, I was sent on what was considered the "Grandest Ship in the world," the R.M.S. Titanic. I can't remember for the life of me the past week, but I will always remember _her_.

I was on the deck, looking out toward the water, with the weight of the world on my shoulders. It was probably five or six o' clock in the morning and the sun was about to rise. The sky was a blaze with oranges and yellows. I loved being out on the deck at that time of the morning. I loved the feeling of the salt water brushing across my face as I leaned over the white bars of the ship. I sat there, deep in thought. Just thinking about the day when I would finally arrive in America. I thought about my father, and by brother Seamus back in Ireland. I missed them terribly but I knew this was for the good of my family. I promised Seamus that I would write to him everyday while I was away. I also promised him that when I had enough money, I would send for him, and we would raise cattle, just him and me.

My thoughts were broken by the arrival of a stranger. I turned slightly to get a glimpse of who was standing only a few feet away from me. My eyes locked on the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She looked like those princesses I'd often read to Seamus when he was younger come to life. She had an aquiline face, with dark, almost black hair pinned neatly up in a fancy hairstyle. Her lips were naturally red, without the help of cosmetics. Her eyes were green and almond shaped, and she had light freckles scattered her naturally perfect face. Her eyes locked with mine for what seemed to be forever. My heart began to race and my pulse began to quicken. She smiled at me, and caused my heart to melt.

"It's a lovely sunrise, isn't?" She commented.

I racked the contents of my mind for a possible answer.

"Yes, yes. Very beautiful" I replied.

"_But not as beautiful as you"_ I added silently.

"I love coming out here, and watching the ocean as we continue to sail on." She said. Her voice was smooth and soft like silk. Her voice matched her face evenly, both were beautiful. It was soft, like rain gently rapping against a windowsill. She smiled again and caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Sometimes I come out here and just think about life." She admitted.

I nodded.

"You do as well?" She inquired.

I nodded again. Once again she smiled and my heart fluttered. Her smile was even more beautiful than the sunrise. If god created a perfect person, she was it. My eyes scanned her wardrobe. Her dress was made of the finest fabrics money could buy. I looked down at my simple white shirt and cotton pants. I knew that we belonged to different classes. What would a girl who was rich, and beautiful want with a simple Irishman like me? She had the entire world at her feet, while I had nothing. I looked up and our eyes locked once again. Who was this girl, I wanted to know, I _needed _to know.

"I'm Shawn." I introduced, extending my hand.

She placed her hand in mine.

"Tatiana." She answered as she gave me a curtsey.

I looked down at her hand in mine. Her hand was so delicate, so dainty compared to my work worn hands.

"It's lovely to meet you, Shawn." She told me.

I nodded and told her the same. I was surprised at how comfortable she seemed around me. I would have thought that she would be frightened at the sight of a stranger like myself. I found myself at ease with her as well. Most girls of society were stuffy and uptight. I hated when the noblewomen would come from England to Ireland on holiday. But Tatiana, she was different. I could tell by her voice that she was Irish or English, she was American. I knew about America through the newspapers. My father couldn't read, so I'd have to read it to him and Seamus. I shoved my hands in my pockets and turned to face Tatiana once again.

"Where are you from, Shawn?" She questioned.

"Dublin, Ireland." I answered.

"I've always wanted to go to Ireland, it seems so beautiful there." I heard her say. It amazed me that she would speak so fondly of my home. I smiled at her slightly.

"It's very beautiful, yes."

I looked away from her and looked back at the ocean. I closed my eyes and felt the gentle breeze blow over my face and through my hair. I reopened my eyes and found Tatiana looking at me. Strangely, I found myself drawn to her. She was so beautiful, her face was gentle. There was a silence that befell us, but it wasn't an awkward silence, just a moment of quietness. I heard the rush of the water as we moved through. I placed my hand back on the rail, and touched Tatiana's hand accidentally. I pulled my hand back quickly in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. Tatiana's lips curled in that familiar smile.

"It's all right." She told me.

Without knowledge, I felt myself inching toward her. I don't know what was coming over me, but it was like she had a power over me. A power I couldn't control. I imagined myself kissing her, but I didn't know her. My thoughts were interrupted by a woman's high-pitched voice.

"Tatiana!" The voice exclaimed. I saw Tatiana roll her eyes and curse underneath her breath. I looked at her.

"Who is that?" I questioned. Tatiana turned to face me. She looked me in the eye.

"My Aunt Iris." She muttered with disdain.

I nodded. She did not seem to be too excited that her aunt was calling her.

"Tatiana!" Aunt Iris's shrill voice rang again. Tatiana turned from me.

"Coming Aunt Iris!" She exclaimed. She then turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, I must go. It was very lovely to meet you." She told me.

"You too." I replied.

"Maybe I'll see you again."

"Maybe." With those words, Tatiana walked off to join her Aunt Iris. I watched her as she left. Her walk was the most graceful walk I had ever seen. Before leaving, Tatiana turned once again and gave me a wave goodbye. I gave her one back and then she was gone. I began to miss her presence. I wondered if I would ever see her again. I hoped that I would. A girl as beautiful as she was one that I would definitely want to see again. Once again, my thoughts were shattered by someone's voice.

"Shawn O'Malley! There you are!"

I turned at the mention of my name. The voice belonged to Phillip Bailey. Phillip worked in the ships galley with me. He was tall, but shorter than me. His red hair was tousled all over his head, and his glassed were, as usual on his slightly large nose. Like me, he was working in the ship's galley to earn passage to America. Phillip was from London, and he wanted to travel to America to get away from the restrictions of England's monarchy.

"We'd better get back down there, they're looking for us." Phillip commented.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

He touched my shoulder as we journeyed to the galley. I looked back, to the spot where I met my angel, and sighed deeply. I missed her, and wanted to see her again.

"What's got you so down?" Phillip asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I answered. Phillip gave me a look of disbelief.

"I know you too well, O'Malley. Something has got you upset."

I sighed. "I met a girl." I began.


	2. Chapter 2

** A//N: Here is Chapter 2, hope you like it! Please review!**

Minutes passed and I told Phillip the story of how I met Tatiana.

"Wow. She sounds beautiful." Phillip said.

I nodded in agreement. "She is. Very beautiful."

Our conversation was cut short by the bellowing call of Thomas Gellar. Thomas Gellar was the main supervisor of the ship's galley. He was a big, burly man. He had dark, olive skin and bulging muscles. "O'Malley, Bailey! Get your asses back to work!" He demanded. I groaned. I didn't mind working for Thomas but sometimes, no all the time, he could be a bit demanding. I got up from my sitting position and began to work. Working in the galley could be quite strenuous, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed the work; I was willing to do whatever it took to earn passage into America. But all I could think about was Tatiana. All I could think about was her beautiful, freckled face, her raven black hair, and her bright smile. I wanted to see her again. She consumed my thoughts, I knew that it wasn't healthy to obsess over someone I just met a few hours ago, but I couldn't help it, she was too beautiful. Once again, Thomas's voice snapped me out of my trance like state.

"O'Malley! You better get your head out of your ass and work!" He bellowed.

"He's a monster, isn't he?" Phillip commented.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, he's a tyrant all right."

"He kind of resembles a bulldog doesn't he?" Phillip said. I laughed at his sentence.

"I had never thought of that. That's funny. He really does." I replied.

Phillip and I finished our shift and headed out of the galley. I was so glad to be finished with working for the day.

"Say, Shawn. Why don't we go out and have some fun?" Phillip suggested. I shrugged my shoulders. I thought, why not? Who knows, I might see Tatiana again.

"Let's sneak up to the first class deck." Phillip said.

I made a face. I wasn't the one to not do as I was told. I was brought up that way.

"I'm not too sure about that, Phillip."

"Aww, c'mon. What's the harm in that? Maybe you'll see that Tatiana girl again." He had a point; Tatiana was obviously from the first class, and maybe I would see her again.

"Sure. I'm up for it" I responded. Phillip's eyes lit up with mischief. He liked doing these sorts of things.

"Great, I know the way."

I followed Phillip throughout the ship until we finally met our destination. It was like a whole new world opened up to me. The area I stood in was far more luxurious than anything I had ever seen up until then. I looked around and saw all of the gentlemen dressed very dapper in their top hats and tails and the ladies looked elegant and graceful in their floor length gowns with matching gloves and fans. I imagined Tatiana in a gown and I swore my heart stopped beating for a minute.

"Look at all of this." Phillip said in amazement.

While I was amazed at my surroundings, I also felt a little discomforted. Tatiana had the entire world at her feet, and I was nothing but a poor man. I couldn't offer her fancy things, but I could offer her love, above all things. I imagined myself dancing with her on the ballroom floor, I dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, vest and tie, and Tatiana wearing a cream colored gown with silver jewels sewn into them. I visioned myself holding her petite frame in my arms as I guided her across the floor, it would be just the two of us, no one else in sight. But that's all it was, a vision. I knew that I would never get the chance to see her again; it was a coincidence that I met her. It was never to be repeated again. I exhaled deeply in sadness. Phillip clapped me on the shoulder.

"What's wrong, mate?" He asked me. I shook my head. While Phillip was my closest friend, I didn't want to tell him the source of my melancholy.

"I'm fine." I lied.

Phillip started to laugh at me.

"I know you O'Malley. Your expression is all over your freckled face." He commented. I felt my face flush. I hated when Phillip called me "freckle face" or any of its variations.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." He laughed again.  
"You're a terrible liar."

Phillip was right. I wasn't fine. The mere thought of meeting her again sent my heart into a palpitation. My blood began to boil and my pulse raced. Just to see her again, just to hear her voice was all I wanted. I felt my face getting hot, and my palms were sweating. I was in desperate need of air. I headed out for the deck where the air was much cooler. I welcomed the nighttime breeze that blew across my face. I heard footsteps approaching and thought it was Phillip.

"Phillip. You know I hate it when you call me freckle face." I told him.

"I wasn't aware of that. I'll be sure to remember that next time."

The voice did not belong to Phillip. I turned around quickly to face her.

"Tatiana."

She smiled that smile that I loved, and once again I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hello again, Shawn."

My eyes scanned her face. She looked even more beautiful than before. I waited patiently for her to speak again.

"What brings you around here?"|  
I searched my thoughts for an answer, it was hard, I couldn't lie, being around Tatiana make thinking difficult. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Just thought I see things how you see them." I replied.

Tatiana then walked closer to me, and I thought she looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. The moon seemed to turn Tatiana's hair a dark blue.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, trust me." She told me.

I looked at her. Tatiana looked so lonely, sad. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell everything would me ok. It broke my heart to see Tatiana look so down. There was so much I wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to sound insensitive, so I didn't.

"What makes you say that?" I inquired instead.

"While this life may look glamorous, it really is not. Waking up every morning, having a maid dress you, going to all these balls and cotillions, hearing all the same mindless boring chatter. It is completely uninteresting." She threw up her dainty hands in frustration. I listened intently. "It's as if I've seen my life flash before my eyes. I see myself married, with my husband loving his money more than he loves me, having affairs on me, and that's not the kind of life that I want for myself. I want adventure, romance, a fulfilling life."

With these words, I saw Tatiana in an entire different light. Gone away was the unattainable, ice princess and in her place was a dreamer, much like myself. Like me, she wanted a different life for herself. She wanted to get away from the bores of society and live a life of her own. I admired that in her. Once again that smile crept across her face and I knew something was about to happen.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Tatiana suggested.

I nodded and extended my arm like a true gentleman. She took it and we began to walk.

"So, tell me about yourself." I asked, wanting to get to know her.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

I shrugged.

"Tell me your interests, your likes and dislikes, things like that."

Tatiana looked up as to find a reply.

"Well" She began. "I love to read. I know that's not something a girl my age should be thinking about but _I _do. I read stories of knights and princesses and I imagine myself in them." She divulged.

"How about you?"

"I actually like to read too. It keeps my mind off of current affairs. I read to my younger brother, Seamus almost every night." I told Tatiana.

She stopped walking to look at me. Her eyebrows were arched.

"You have a younger brother?" She inquired.

I nodded again.

"Yes, he's eleven." I replied.

This time she nodded. I wondered if she had any siblings or anything, probably not, I thought to myself. Tatiana looked like she was an only child.

"I wish I had siblings, but it's only me." She said. With that sentence, she sounded almost sad. I examined her face. It was full of depression. Once again, I wanted to hold her. Her she was, beautiful and well off. But all she wanted was sibling love. It made me think of Seamus. I smiled to myself all the memories we made as brothers. Tatiana stopped walking and walked over to the side of the ship.

"How is it? Having a brother." She questioned.

I smiled again.

"It's great. I'm very close to him, even though he's younger than I." I replied.

She ran her hands through her hair.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No."

Suddenly we were so close that our lips were almost touching.

"Neither have I." Tatiana breathed.

I touched her face gingerly. I felt compelled to just kiss her. Tatiana looked up into my eyes and touched my face as well. Just then our lips brushed against one another's until we were swept up in a passionate kiss, and neither one of us, wanted to let go. I kissed her softly, the feel of her lips against mine felt natural, it felt right. I knew in my heart that Tatiana was the one with whom I'd spend the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

** A//N: Here is the third chapter of The Heart of the Ocean. I hope you like it. As always, review, review, review!**

As I pulled away from Tatiana, I experienced a feeling I have never felt before. The feeling of her lips on mine was electric. I took a moment to just look her angelic face, and take it in. Her lips curled into that smile that I grew to fall in love with.

"You're a wonderful kisser." She told me.

I felt my face grow hot. I quickly flashed her a smile.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." I complimented. I offered her my arm and we began to walk again. We talked for quite some time about everything and nothing, all at the same time. Tatiana was very easy to talk to. I told her all about my life back in Ireland, about my brother and my father.

"That's the kind of life I would not mind having." She said.

I looked at her as she made that comment.

"Why do you say that? I would love to have your life." I responded.

She looked back at me.

"You say that now. But trust me, it is not a life worth living. I'd much rather get on my hands and knees and scrub every floor there ever was than go to one more stupid ball or dance." Tatiana admitted.

I placed my hand to my chin. I observed her, watched her speak. Tatiana was the kind of girl who definitely wore their heart on their expensively designed sleeve. She placed her hand to her face in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be saying these things to you. It's not proper, but I just can't help myself sometimes. As you can see, I'm very passionate about society."

I nodded, letting her know I was listening to every word.

The bell chimed letting everyone on the ship know that it was time for dinner. Tatiana sighed deeply, almost sadly.

"I must go. I have to dress for dinner. Aunt Rose would kill me if she knew where I was. Until we meet again, Shawn."

Tatiana reached up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before turning away from me and reentering the doors to the corridor. She then stopped and turned around. She approached me.

"Why don't you join us? I'd love to have you around."

I contemplated it for a minute.

"Sure." I replied with a nod.

"Great. She smiled.

And with that, Tatiana was gone. I sighed at her departure. I missed her all ready. As I turned around, I wondered how would I be dressed for dinner. I definitely did not have a nice suit to wear that was certain. As I made my way back to my stateroom, I ran into Phillip again.

"Phillip." I greeted.

Phillip had a sheepish grin on his face. I knew he was up to something mischievous.

"So, how was it?" He asked me.

I shook my head and said nothing. Phillip scowled.

"Aww, come on. Don't leave me hanging. How was it with Tatiana?

I caved. Phillip could be quite persistent.

"She invited me to dinner tonight." I replied.

Phillip's mouth dropped in shock.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

I wished that I were. My mind was fluttering all ready. I had no idea what to wear, what to say or how to act. What if I made a complete disgrace of myself, and what if Tatiana never wanted to see me again? I shuddered at the afterthought. I had never been to the first class before, and I knew that I had to change somehow to fit in.

"Come on O'Malley. Let's go back to our room."

Phillip and I made the journey back to our stateroom. There on the desk by the door was a long black box with a red ribbon across. On top of the box there was an envelope with my name on it in beautiful, flowery handwriting.

I knew instantly that it was from Tatiana. I tore open the letter voraciously. There was Tatiana's beautiful calligraphy staring me in the face.

_Dear, Shawn. Inside this box is a tuxedo that I picked up from the store on the first class deck. This looked like your size. See you soon._

_-Tatiana._

As I placed the note next to the bed, I placed my hands on the suit that Tatiana gave me. It felt like gold in my hands. I thought that I would never get the chance to wear something like this. Underneath the suit was a pair of gloves. Now I felt like a true gentleman. Phillip approached my side.

"Wow, look at this. I wonder how she found our room?"

I shook my head. I didn't know and quite frankly I didn't care. I was just grateful, completely grateful for the present Tatiana gave to me. I looked at the clock on the desk.

"I'd better get ready." I told Phillip.

As I dressed myself, I started to get a little nervous. I couldn't believe that it was actually happening. I was going to meet Tatiana and meet her awful aunts. That was what I was the most nervous about. What if they didn't like me? Which I'm sure they wouldn't. They would probably look down at me like I was some vermin to them that needed to be squashed. I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind and finished preparing myself. I examined myself in the mirror and saw that my hair was somewhat of a mess on top of my head. I turned on the water and doused some on my hair and then took a comb and slicked it back. Then I took a long look at myself. I considered not going but that would upset her and I couldn't do that. I couldn't hurt her. I wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Are you ready?" Phillip asked. I nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

Phillip and I made our way back to the first class deck and I took a deep breath. I looked around at my surroundings. Finally I felt like I belonged. Gone away was the poor boy from Dublin and in his place was a gentleman, even just for a few hours. I studied the way the men of society carried themselves. I saw how they stood erect with one hand behind their back. I did the same. At that moment, an elderly couple walked by. I tipped my hat at them and he returned the gesture. Automatically my eyes were directed toward the staircase. There she was. Tatiana. She looked just like an angel. She was dressed in a floor length white gown, with silver jewels sewn into them. Her long fair hair was pulled back into a fancy bun with also adorned with jewels. Long white gloves covered her slender arms. Tatiana smiled at me and I smiled back. Tatiana then descended the staircase and I took her by her hand. I then offered her my arm and she slipped it in. I whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful. Just like an angel."

She looked at me and then leaned in closer to me as we walked.

"You clean up nice. You look much more attractive than most of the men of my class." She complimented.

I smiled at her words. I looked around at the first class dining room, and took it all in. It wasn't every day that a boy from the third class gets to have dinner with some of the richest and most famous people in the world on the grandest ship in the world. Tatiana and I stopped walking when we approached our table. Being the gentleman that I was portraying, I pulled Tatiana's seat out from the table so she could sit. After she was sat, I sat myself. Tatiana took off her gloves and placed them next to her plate. I looked down at my plate. I had never seen so much silverware in my nineteen years before. I leaned over to Tatiana.

"What's all of this?" I questioned.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in."

Just as I was about to pick up a fork, a familiar shrill voice rang throughout my ears.

"Tatiana, who might this gentleman be?"

"This is Shawn." She answered.

"How lovely to meet you." Aunt Iris's voice was dripping with phoniness. I could tell that she didn't want me here. Aunt Iris was an old woman about in her 60's. Her hair was white as snow. Her neck and face was filled with creases and wrinkles. She was dressed in a lavender gown with gaudy broaches adorning it. To her right, was Aunt Rose. I assumed that they were sisters, since Rose looked identical to Iris, except for Rose's crooked nose and she was dressed in red. I smiled back at them, just as phony.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here." I responded.

"So, what family do you come from?" Aunt Rose demanded.

"The O'Malley's."

"Are they well off?" Aunt Iris inquired.

I looked over at Tatiana. She looked outraged at what her aunt had just said. I gave her a look of reassurance. Tatiana had nothing to worry about; I knew how to handle myself.

"Well, my father works in a factory. He cannot read nor write. So I have to take care of my younger brother Seamus alone. Our mother died when I was ten."

Both Aunt Rose and Iris looked appalled. The idea of their niece associating herself with the likes of myself is exactly what they didn't want. Rose looked at Iris as if to say I told you so. I looked back over at Tatiana. The same horrified look came across her stunning features.

"You two spend quite of amounts of time together, don't you?" Aunt Iris questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, yes we do."

"And you two are also fond of each other."

"Yes I would say so."

"Well, Tatiana is engaged."

I swallowed hard. I couldn't believe what she had just said. I felt my throat close and my heart sink to my stomach. I suddenly lost the ability to speak and sweat beaded around my forehead. Engaged? Tatiana couldn't possibly be engaged. We kissed, and a girl who was engaged would never kiss another man.

"En, engaged?" I finally managed to spit out.

Both aunts nodded. I looked over at Tatiana, the look of humiliation and embarrassment washed all over her face. It was almost as if she couldn't believe that her aunts would say such a thing.

"May I be excused?" She asked, her face was completely flushed, with anger.

Aunt Iris nodded.

Tatiana slammed down her napkin and left the table.

I still couldn't believe that Tatiana was engaged. It had to have been without her knowledge. Tatiana didn't seem to be the kind of girl who would marry into her class. My attention was directed to her aunts who both also left the table. My interest was piqued. I followed behind, but not too closely, I didn't want to seem like I was stalking them. I waited until both aunts entered the room. I held my ear up to the door. I could hear Tatiana's voice.

"How could you do that? You embarrassed me and humiliated me! Telling him that I'm engaged? You both know that's not true!" She shrieked between sobs.

"Actually it is true." Aunt Iris corrected.

"What?"

Aunt Rose confirmed it.

"It's true. As soon as we return to New York, you are to be married to Joshua Ellingsworth." She told her.

"Joshua Ellingsworth? You cannot be serious. He's old enough to be my father!" Tatiana commented.

"It doesn't matter what is age is. Joshua Ellingsworth is one of the richest men in New York; your marriage to him will secure you financial stability." Aunt Iris told her.

"So that's what this is about? I'm only going to marry him because he's rich. Well guess what, I'm not going to. I'm not going to end up like you two, bored in a loveless marriage, where my husband loves money more than me. My husband is going to love me and I'm going to love him!" Tatiana told the both of them.

"You're talking about that Shawn boy aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Tatiana, you are never to see that boy again." Aunt Rose ordered.

"How dare you tell me who I can and cannot see. You are not my mother, nor my father and I can do as I please. And if you do not like it, that so be it. I'll leave the both of you!" Tatiana shouted.

"I'm finished! I cannot live like this anymore. I cannot live the life you want me to live. I cannot love whom you want me to love. I love Shawn. I don't care if he's poor or not. But I can tell he loves me just as much as I love him. We're going to be together, god willing we'll be together. So I'll leave you, both of you. You've both been very good to me after mother and father's death, but not anymore."

I could hear her coming toward the door, so I walked away. She was surprised to see me.

"Shawn." She said.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hair was down, which was the first time I had seen her hair like that.

"You heard?' She questioned.

I nodded.

"Every word." I responded.

"I… I just cannot live like that. Engaged to marry someone I do not know or love. I love you Shawn. I really do.

I smiled.

"You love me?"

She nodded.

I took her in my arms. I gently stroked her long golden locks and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I know it's crazy, but I love you too.

She looked up, and her green eyes connected with my blue.

"I'm leaving with you." She told me cryptically.

"What?" I inquired.

"When the ship docks, I'm leaving with you."  
I held her closer, and kissed her.


End file.
